Sooner or Later
by Memories Faded
Summary: Well, if she looked back on how things were and how things should have been; Sakura supposed the whole situation could have turned out alot worse. Because, after it all was said and done, she still had him to love her back. AU
1. Chapter 1

**In case you are not familiar with this story; it has been remade.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It became pretty obvious, pretty soon, what today was going to be like.

Once it became clear that the heavens would not lighten up, and the threatening thunderclouds were not going to go away.

Oh _yes_, today was going to be just one of _those_ kind of days

And today would be just _that_ kind of funeral.

Sakura busied herself with nothing. Brushing gently through her already straightened, soft pink hair with a fine-toothed comb. She got her hair styled yesterday. Not just a normal chop either, a nice little hair-cut, which went just right with a nice little black dress for a nice little family funeral.

Like a professional she wasted time in her room, wiping off perfectly done make-up and reapplying it. Stalling until her mother calmed herself from her mental break-down and told her the hearse had arrived. Looking expectantly out her window for some sign of rain.

As expected, the hearse arrived just in time. Her mother, a sniffling wretch, climbed in first, dabbing her eyes with a mascara-stained cloth as she sat down. Sakura settled as far away from the quietly sobbing woman as she could, and studied the trees as they rode to the cemetery. The ride was slow, cars belonging to family friends soon followed after them.

Sakura decided that she kind of liked the way her shiny new black shoes and her pretty new black dress fit so perfectly together. She still needed some kind of pink though, so she had found a pink belt that went quite splendidly around her middle, giving the impression that she was curvier than she really was.

The rain started to sprinkle lightly, little drops fell on the window she sat by. She stopped watching the passing trees for a moment to study them. A few tiny drops joined together and ran down to the bottom of the window.

Sakura didn't wear black. It was a strict no-no for her to be seen in all black like some goth freak. But funerals were an exception, so she enjoyed it while it lasted. It was actually kind of nice, it brought out her pink hair and apple green eyes even better than all the other colors she was used to wearing.

Family members weren't normally allowed to ride in the hearse, her mother had paid extra so she and her daughter, but mostly she, could ride with the body one last time. Sakura had never been in one before, but once she stepped out of the vehicle she found it was oddly anti-climactic, and frowned slightly at it.

She closed the door to the hearse, opening up her old black umbrella that had a broken piece to it. Feeling slightly self-conscious that she had a ruined umbrella with a perfect little outfit. So she twirled it around like someone does when they're bored or impatient, so it was not quite so blatant.

It was a quiet little ceremony, only immediate relatives and close family friends had arrived. Her step-father had been a very important man. His family didn't want anyone who was not important enough to be there.

She studied they people who had arrived. Ignoring her mother when she burst into a fresh fit of sobs while Sakura's aunt comforted her.

She remained disinterested, wishing that she could wander aimlessly on her own. Maybe even look at a few headstones and go for a little walk before the ground became too wet.

The priest seemed to lag on and on and on, frustrating her to no ends. Eventually, just when she was planning on taking a metaphoric gun from her illusory pocket and blasting her brains out. The time came when the Priest offered everyone to bow their heads in a silent prayer. She bowed as well, contemplating over whither to make dinner or to go out to eat to avoid her distraught mother.

As soon as everyone left, turned away, or were too openly distracted to pay attention to her. She allowed a smile to creep across her face.

Her heals got stuck in the muddy ground a few times before she came far away enough from the ceremony for her liking, out of earshot.

She reviled in the feel of pure excitement and joy as it bubbled inside of her, stretching her smile into a full-face grin. The excitement brought on the tension to jump happily around and laugh and sing and hug everyone near her while tears of delight streamed down her face.

It took her a few moments to gain complete control over herself. After all, there was no need to disconcert the melancholy funeral with her rampant emotions.

* * *

As the rain began to fall the red-head felt his already pessimistic mood sink into downright irritation.

All week working in this heinous dump of a restaurant gave him a very large feeling of suppression. Which was something Sabaku no Gaara, would _not_ tolerate.

He would need to find some sort of way to relieve his building stress, like finding the idiot who tried leaving water in his seat the day before in school. (Probably thinking he wouldn't notice before he sat in it.) And throwing him head-first into the pavement, smashing his face in until you couldn't tell the difference between the two. Yeah, he liked that idea.

Suigetsu, his 'co-worker' of sorts, strolled out of the back door suddenly and fumbled with his cigarettes. Interrupting his train of thought and signaling the end of his break. Bitterly, he slunk back inside through the door the taller boy held open slightly. Deciding to ignore him rather than nod his acknowledgment, he went inside. Letting the door close behind him and lock automatically from the inside.

The low wages that he got were no doubt because his father had threatened or bribed Gaara's boss not to pay him too much. Typical.

He hated his job. Just like he hated everyone else around him. His family, the people at school, the people he met in public, the people who ate at this ridiculous place. Very few people were tolerable to Gaara, like Naruto Uzumaki, possibly Shikamaru Nara or maybe even Suigetsu. Who was humane at work but still a dick and one of Sasuke Uchiha's goons at school.

Gaara suspected that Suigetsu was the type of person who spent all his free time standing outside and smoking until he found some random girl to drag into a dark alley.

He sneered, that was unlikely. But it would make the white-haired kid a bit more interesting than just being one of the brainless guys that stood up for assholes like Sasuke to feel like they had some kind worth in their pathetic life.

He set to work by starting off with washing dishes. The fights would come later.

And they would be _merciless._

* * *

Somewhere far from Gaara's crummy job and crummy life and raging impulses, a girl named Sakura Haruno stood. Avoiding the tears and rain and horrible cliché of her ex-step father's funeral. All but completely oblivious to all the changes that were waiting for her in the very near future.

It was at that moment that the rain really began to pour violently, and she suddenly became very aware that her brand-new dress was beginning to get soaking wet.

"Drat."

* * *

**Not much of a beginning**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

All long term relationships in Konoha High ended in disaster.

It was like a curse all couples had to face. Any longer than five months and something would go wrong. Because something _always_ went wrong in Konoha High.

Hearts would be broken. Secrets would be told and exploited and spread throughout the school like wildfire. Or plague.

TenTen knew this.

There were only a handful of relationships in each class that actually made it through all the trials Konoha's curse threw at it.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga had that.

They began dating sophomore year, Naruto was too gentleman and too oblivious to explore other possibilities. Hinata was too shy and modest, and had loved Naruto since grade school.

He defended her, he respected her boundaries, he took her out on dates and went out of his way to make her laugh and have a good time, even if it meant he looked like an idiot. He made her feel like she was worth loving and spoiling.

Which she was.

She supported him, she helped him with schoolwork, she listened to him, she was patient with him. She laughed at his jokes even when they weren't funny, she smiled for him and loved him like he was the only one in her life.

And he was.

If you had to describe them in one word; you would say _Committed._

Oh and they were envied, by perhaps everyone in school.

Girls who had been pushed into sex too early looked at Naruto and wished their boyfriends had waited for them to be ready, like he was. Boys looked at Hinata and wondered how he got her to help him with his work and support him in everything he did, even ridiculous things that girls hated.

They were honest with each other, they were loyal. They would probably still be together after they had graduated.

TenTen knew that too.

But TenTen also had a secret.

Beneath the perfect exterior and the rumors that she and Neji were as good together as Naruto and Hinata. Tenten already knew what would cause their breakup.

Sasuke Uchiha

TenTen had been hopelessly attracted ever since she first saw him.

The attraction turned into infatuation and then a fake kind of 'love'. That was really just longing what you couldn't have. Spreading through her like the blackest of poisons.

She watched him in class, she watched him in the hallways, wherever she saw him. She blushed a lot when she thought about him. And after a while, she became so used to watching him that she was becoming much less discrete about it.

After school she often lied about having to stay to do extra work so she could watch him shamelessly at his football practices.

The shame of course, came later.

TenTen knew, Neji was on to her. But she tried to hide behind the fact that he loved her, maybe he'd give her a second chance.

But that was unlikely. And she was afraid of the consequences. Like her friend Ino.

After the disaster break-up with Shikamaru, Ino hooked up with Choji for a short time and later Kiba. Then she dated Sasuke, who exploited and ruined her reputation completely. For reasons unknown, but probably just for his own entertainment.

It was rumored that Choji was seeing a pretty young assistant that worked at the local ice-cream place who was home-schooled. Kiba was dating a cheerleader named Nana from a rival school. Shikamaru was still with Temari. And Sasuke was still a player.

Ino however, crushed and broken, had moved on from boys her own age to....teachers. Like Genma. Who was an assistant coach.

Oh course, none of this was actually Shikamaru's fault. But that's not who everyone else in the school saw it.

Sakura had swallowed her pride after her breakup with Sasuke and remained his close friend with Naruto. Though he refused to admit it, Sasuke himself was glad she chose to stay his friend. But that didn't mean that he stopped treating her like crap, because he still did. Routinely.

TenTen knew all of this. That's why she was too afraid to stop seeing Neji.

Because relationships in Konoha High always ended in disaster.

* * *

**After school, January**

"I have a question."

We're out on the bleachers. Well actually, _he's_ on the bleachers. I'm just coming to sit next to him. I didn't bring a very big coat. But that isn't why I'm shivering. He doesn't turn his fiery red head towards me to acknowledge my presence. But I hadn't expected him to anyway.

He says nothing, probably waiting for me to ask him so he can just ignore me further.

I sit down beside him from his perch on the top row, he scoots away. Peeved.

"Alright, what?"

"Do you ever torture animals in your spare time?"

He blinks, eyes narrowing. I hadn't been serious, but that was one of the better rumors that Sasuke spread about him. The question I was _going_ to ask flew out of my mind before I could open my mouth.

"Why?" He asks.

I shrug, shy at the way he's watching me, which is angrily, but he's still watching me.

My blush could rival the red on my shirt. "That's what Sasuke said."

He snorts, "Do you believe everything the _Uchiha_ tells you?" As expected; spitting out Sasuke's name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"No." My blush begins to creep over my ears.

He sneers "Now I have a question."

"Ok, shoot." It probably can't be that bad.

"Why do you watch me in class?"

I stiffen, "Oh, you notice that......"

Yeah, typical me. Going an jinxing myself about asking bad questions.....

He doesn't move. "I notice everything."

Well that's a little creepy... I fiddle with the frayed ends of my jeans nervously.

He leans closer, giving me that predatory glare that is oh _so_ stereotypical of him. Maybe if I piss him off enough I can see if he really _does_ hit girls, like Sasuke said.

"I like you."

He blinks, obviously not expecting me to just come out and say it like that. Snorting, he moves back to where he had been sitting and pulls out a cigarette. Ignoring me completely, like I was never there.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

He doesn't even cast me a spare glance, "No."

"Fine." I huff, irritable and hurt. And unsurprised.

"Were you intending on coming up here to make me angry?" He mutters, lighting his cigarette. "Because the question of torturing animals pissed me off." He gives me a seething glare, blowing the smoke in my direction. Damn those stupid cigarette commercials that say people who smoke are gross. Damn them!

"No."

"Then why?"

I shrug again.

"I like you."

"Is that why you watch me all the time?"

_Well Duh!_ Inner Sakura screeches. I ignore her.

No use trying to hide it. I've been interested in Gaara for a while now. Maybe he'll accept me.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"Well that's better than annoying."

He smirks, pulling me by the collar of my shirt and crashes his lips over mine.

* * *

**5:46 Friday, March **

Flat on my back, on the cold side-walk.

The only thing my mind could register was the intense, agonizing mind-numbing pain directing from my lower abdomen.

_Danna!_

I was unaware wither or not I was conscious, I let out a breath that I had unknowingly held in. Dimly unaware if I was screaming or not.

"_Danna!"_

Hands pressed down painfully over my gut, I try to push them away but fail to lift my arms. Disoriented, light-headedness washes over me, and I groan as everything spins and my vision goes fuzzy.

_Danna what the fuck is taking you?!_

I feel something warm and wet from beneath my head, and for a panicked moment I think my head is bleeding. But then realize numbly that it's actually coming from the wound in my stomach, and that my blood is pooling under me. Like in the movies.

I whimper softly, bleeding this much means that I shouldn't even be awake, and if I don't stop, then I'm going to....

_Dann- Deidara shut up!_

_Why haven't you called an ambulance?!_

_I'm trying, the line's busy!_

Who's voices are those? Strangers? For all I know one of them could have been the one who jumped me.

I want to get a look at one, but my head is throbbing too badly for me to lift myself up.

_Hurry the fuck up Danna!_

_Shut up Brat!_

I feel my toes tingle and grow numb. The whole sensation crawls up my legs, making me shiver.

_She's bleeding **everywhere****!**_

I feel my stomach drop, fear mingles in with the pain and washes over me in waves at the way he says it.

I'm going to....

I'm feeling lighter now, someone has picked me up.

I'm going to.....

_Deidara get the car open_

_But-_

_Now!_

I hear an engine start up, I'm being shifted and moved like a broken doll into someone else's arms.

_Keep pressure on the wound!_

The hand that press down makes me jump in pain, which is really just a pathetic flinch.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it-_

A soft whisper hushes me. And I realize I had been talking.

_Where are we going?_

_I don't know_

Tears burn in the corner of my eyes, but not from the pain.

The last thought I get before I black it is of Gaara. Because it's always been about Gaara. I wonder if he'll ever find out that I died. I wonder if he'll ever miss me. I wonder if he'll take back all those things he said, that he screamed at me, that he'll feel remorse.

_Shh, every thing's going to be alright, yeah._

But that is.....

_This is bad Sasori. I don't think she's going to make it._

'Sasori' says nothing, the car turns.

But that _was_

That _had been_ an _impossible dream_.

* * *

Fragments, fragments.

Next chapter will be a fill in of the gap in this chapter.

Heh, I doubt anyone is even _reading_ this damn thing.

Every thing's all confusing, reminds me of **Lost. **Just when you think you understand; something pops up a twists it all around again.

Question; what's up with all these people using _Already Over_ by Red?

It's a good song but, _come on_! Pick something new! It's like radio stations that play something you like so many times you get sick of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**I think 'I'm a Gummy Bear' is a much more fun song compared to 'Already Over'**

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Kiba of all people knew for a fact that there was no possible way of him ever being anything other than straight.

He liked girls, he _defiantly_ liked girls. He was into sports, hated school, listened to rap metal, he couldn't give a shit about art or books or drape colors. Which were all perfectly fine straight-guy habits he concluded. Never once had he doubted his sexuality, and he never planned on it either.

But what he hadn't plan on was being, well, _curious_. Just a little bit. It wasn't like he was having dreams of gay sex or anything. Still, the pesky thought in the back of his mind came to surface every now and then.

He felt like he needed someone to talk to about it. But he wasn't into therapy or school guidance councilors. And there was no way he'd ever tell his parents, he didn't want them to get the wrong ideas or go blabbing to other people. He thought of consulting his close friend Shino, but thought better of it. And there was no way he'd tell Nana, she might get even worst ideas.

Nana was a girl anyone could talk to, and she'd keep your secrets if you asked her. She was a cheerleader, but amazingly shy. Bordering on Hinata-like shyness—Whom she also got along quite well with too—Yes, his girlfriend would have been perfect to talk to. But for some reason whenever he tried to summon up his courage and just spit it out, he couldn't. It was starting to damage his masculinity. And his pride. Until he ultimately decided it was a bad idea to tell her at all.

But that curiosity kept festering inside of him. So one day he casually decided to do something.

After practice everyone hit the showers, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just accidentally walked in one of the showers with someone was already in there. No one would suspect him either, if he acted pretty freaked about it.

It took a while for him to get over the nervousness, and by the time he had, almost everyone was gone.

He slowly approached the only shower that was still running, his heartbeat thumped loudly, but the noise was drowned out by the water. No pun intended.

Gulping loudly, maybe this was a really bad idea, he steeled his will and grasped the shower curtains and yanked it open before he could have any second thoughts.

Empty

_'Oh, guess there really _wasn't_ anyone in there anyway.'_ He let out a sigh of relief, and turned around to walk out of the showers. Well the idea failed, but that was ok because no one had seen.....

Kiba froze, shocked and horrified. Because there, in all his glory, stood Shino Aburame. In nothing but his weird glasses, looking at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

This had really been a bad idea after all.

"Kiba, if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked me."

* * *

_**Meanwhile;**_

"Hey Hinata." Ino yelled, smiling and waving at her shy friend. Who was sitting alone on the bleachers and reading. She set the duffel bag that had all he cheerleading gear on the ground and climbed up to sit with her friend

Hinata smiled back coyly, "H-hey Ino."

"What are you reading." She peeked nosily over the dark haired girls shoulder. Who leaned over so she couldn't see.

"I-it's nothing, really."

The blonde beamed, sitting straight again. "Are you reading Twilight?"

She froze and blinked "Y-yes." she admitted in a squeaky voice.

"You seriously like that crap?" A voice said. "It's _sooo_, mainstream. It makes me want to puke." Before either could comment TenTen appeared out of nowhere, as usual and frowned at the book with her hands on her hips.

The quiet girl smiled, "W-well I w-wanted to see what i-it was all about. Everyone e-else is reading it."

Tenten shrugged, and smiled at her friend, climbing up to join the other two. "Really, it's crap. You should read something better."

"What'da mean!" The blonde shrieked wildly--whom really wasn't too big of a fan of reading anyhow. "Twlight's _awesome_!"

"Yeah, but it's not _that_ awesome. I mean I've read plenty of better vampire novels." TenTen argued

"Oh yeah! Like what? Name _four_ books that _aren't_ in the Twilight series." The blonde demanded

"Interview with a Vampire? The Vampire Lestat? Queen of the Damned? Salem's Lot? Seriously Ino! Think outside the box!"

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "We can just ask Sakura, she'll vouch for me!"

TenTen snorted, "I don't think so. She's the one who _rescued_ me from those books. I mean jeez, she reads more than I do. She's practically a walking library!"

Hinata, who had been watching the discussion quietly sudden spoke. "W-wait. Have e-either of you s-seen Sakura today?"

Both girls stopped, suddenly concerned. Sakura never, _ever_ missed school "No, but I just thought she just came in early or something. She's all in different classes." Ino said.

TenTen looked confused. "Where the hell would she be then? She hates being at home with her workaholic mother. If she was staying after school we would have seen her by now." They all nodded with increasing confusion, TenTen continued. "She doesn't go to any after school activities ever since the book club was canceled. And after the whole breakup thing with-"

"Shhh!" Ino cut her off abruptly. "Don't even talk about it! Hang on, I'll try to call her." She leaped down from the bleachers and dug out her cell phone, dialing Sakura's number with a worried frown.

"Damn, I think her phone is shut off. Hang on I'll call again."

A loud noise suddenly stopped them all mid-thought. Kiba Inuzuka ran out of the emergency exit from the boys locker-room, screaming on the top of his lungs.

The three girls watched him until he was out of sight, exchanging bewildered looks.

"Jeez, what's gotten into him?" TenTen asked.

The other two shrugged, and then looked back at Ino, who had resumed trying to call Sakura.

"I wonder why he wasn't wearing any clothes."

* * *

_The first day of high school was one of the longest days of Sakura Haruno's young life. _

_Not only did she keep getting lost, but she was a freshman. A pink-haired freshman. Who awkwardly stuck out like nasty weed, and almost screamed her vulnerability._

_Not only was the first class bad enough, just getting there took five extra minutes because she had gotten lost and was sent in the wrong direction. The teacher let it go, but she still felt like an idiot. She tucked her hair behind her ear and quickly scribbled down notes. After about ten minutes she got the feeling of being watched and turned around in an unsettled manner._

_A red-head with piercing glare, jade eyes and dark aura with his hands crossed defiantly over his chest, glared at her. As if daring her to speak. _

"_Um, could you stop watching me like that please." She whispered._

_He sneered menacingly at her. "I wasn't fucking looking at you, you pink-haired freak."_

_She stiffened, and turned around quickly. Blinking away the blush and the water in her eyes._

_She managed to get through the rest of class and the next two after that with no trouble at all. But the boy's words kept echoing in her head. When lunch finally came, she couldn't have been happier. There was finally a break and she was going to enjoy ever second of it. She settled as far away from the others as possible and pulled out her own lunch._

"_God, do you see that girl over there? She looks ridiculous." A girl's voice spoke from a nearby table._

"_I know, I mean, pink hair you've got to be kidding." Another agreed_

_Sakura froze, were they talking about her? Yes, no one else in the room had pink hair._

"_I know, it's so cliché, she looks like a freak." Another voice said._

_Distressed, Sakura found herself holding back sobs, as if one person talk bad about her wasn't enough! Today was turning out so horrible._

"_She won't last long in this school, especially with no friends."_

_The others murmured their agreement, and stopped the discussion._

_A weak tear trailed down her cheek. These people were just awful! There was nothing wrong with her. Why were they treating her so badly?_

"_Hey are you ok?" A voice asked, she looked up and saw a blonde her own age standing near her. _

_She sniffled "Yeah, I'm alright."_

"_Yah know, I saw what he said to you earlier, that kid, you shouldn't let them do that."_

_Sakura flinched a little, the girl frowned_

"_I'm f-fine really."_

_She glared mockingly, "No you're not! Come with me and sit with us. Don't listen to those bitches Giving no room for argument, the blonde dragged her up and towards what Sakura assumed was her table."_

"_I'm Ino by the way."_

"_Sakura." She replied_

"_Nice to meet you, Sakura." She smiled, Sakura smiled back._

_She stuck by Ino after that, and they became close friends soon after. She was introduced to other kids her own age, for the most part they were good to her, occasional teasing didn't hurt. Sakura decided from then on that she did not like the mean red-headed loner. And she would avoid him as much as possible._

* * *

"So she's seriously missing?" Naruto asked, his evident worry was reflected in his frantic tone.

"Yes Naruto", Ino replied impatiently over the phone. Both blonde disliked each other quite a lot. Only able to agree on some terms if it had to do with the well-being of their pink-haired friend.

_"Seriously?"_

"That's what I just said!"

"What should I do? I haven't seen her since before yesterday!"

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"No"

"You're sure?"

_"Yes!"_

"Alright, alright." She sighed "Look, just ask around. You know plenty of people, one of them is bound to know something! Call me if you find anything."

But Naruto had already hung up and taken off. He had to find her, and soon, who knew what possibly happened to her. Sakura wasn't the type to just up and disappear. If something was wrong Ino and himself would have been the first to know. So something must be terribly, terribly wrong. And he had a few people to ask. Starting maybe with a certain red-head.

* * *

**Well, --scratches head--not really what I wanted it to be. Ah well, guess you'll just have to read and see what happens next.**

**Everyone who is a fan of good stories; go read _Abendrot_ by Aelibia.**

**It's a Deidara x Sakura, and it seriously knocked me off of my feet and beat me into a pulp of unadulterated satisfied pile of mush. --Tips hat to Aelibia.-- Out of all the endings I've ever read _ever_, I have never comprehended a more beautiful and completing finale. I think I'm going to print it out so I can carry it with me and read it whenever I want without fussing over computers.**

**What the hell are you waiting for?! Go read!**

**Thanks to jollyrancher6250, TillyLilTingy and Black-Blue Moonlite Neko for reviewing**


End file.
